Kingdom Hearts:The Raise of the Hearts
by emelian65
Summary: Una historia, su final nucna sera el esperado... no nesesaiamente habeces la trama es lo mejor. La LUZ, la Oscuridad, la Neutralidad, La Nada... el Universo siempre mantiene un equilibrio Adv. Yaoi en futuros captulos.


Kingdom Hearts: The raise of the Hearts

**Notas. Esta historia ocurre sin tomar en cuenta a KH3D, espero les agrade la historia y mi idea en esta.**

**Adv.: La historia es yaoi, contendrá contenido M mucho mas adelante.**

**Pairings.: ¿?X¿?...Las iré poniendo conforme vayan apareciendo**

Prologo

_EL universo esta creado por muchas cosas…_

_Pero este siempre tiene un equilibrio… _

_Luz._

_Oscuridad._

_Neutralidad._

_Nada._

_Todos estos deben estar en el universo, en un perfecto orden… un perfecto equilibrio, para que el Caos, no surja…_

Siempre… he estado solo, sé que mi yo del lado de la luz tiene a alguien… porque… yo aun no... – hablaba un pelinegro de ojos dorados, con un cabello realmente alborotado mientras caminaba por la playa de una isla oscura.

Te ayudare… - hablo un encapuchado.

¿Quién demonios… – fue lo último que alcanzo a decir el pelinegro antes, de que, un corazón color azul oscuro con leves destellos en verde surgiera de su cuerpo; y fuera. depositado en las manos del encapuchado.

_Hay seres que no comprenden lo delicado de este equilibrio, y creo que si uno de los cuatro pilares deja de existir… entonces todo estaría bien… _

_Que ilusos…_

Pero.. Mickey –

Calla Minnie, todo saldrá como lo planeado, de esta manera los mundos dejaran de ser amenazados por la oscuridad.

_También hay quienes no comprenden que la separación entre ambos reinos es más leve de lo que parece… y que hay seres a los que la luz y la oscuridad bendicen por igual._

Entonces si Twiligth Town esta justo en medio de los dos reinos – hablo un castaño de ojos azules a un peli plateado de ojos verde.

El Castle Oblivion está más cerca del reino de la oscuridad, y la torre de Yen Sid del lado de la luz aunque por muy poco – le respondió el peli plata, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados Terren un muelle en las islas del comienzo.

_A veces cuando el equilibrio no está naturalmente hecho, el universo logra equilibrarse, de una manera u otra…_

¿Cómo es que sigo vivo… - un el plata de ojos verde, con una ropa oscura cubriendo su cuerpo, veía la playa azulada frente a el. Con su mirada empezó a observar a su alrededor, y fue allí cuando noto un cuerpo, el cuerpo de un joven pelinegro que le recordaba mucho a un castaño se hallaba tendido en la arena.

Es porque tienes una misión…Reiku – hablo un hombre encapuchado al peli plateado

¿Reiku…? –

_La historia, a veces, es detenida por el narrador, ya que es necesario para obtener un final feliz._

El cuerpo de un joven rubio se encontraba en una habitación, su pecho, aunque muy levemente, se veía alzar y bajar, mostrando que estaba despierto, aun después de tanto tiempo. Un suspiro surgió de sus labios diciendo una sola palabra – _Terra -_

_Todos los cabos sueltos, son dejados claros por el universo, este siempre buscara mantener e equilibrio, y si puede, lo intentara hacer con un final feliz._

Así que… trece fragmentos de oscuridad, y trece de luz… y 9 guerreros… realmente no esperaba esto- decía entre murmullos un anciano vestido de azul mientras veía un antiguo texto frente a el

_El caos puede ser confundido por muchas cosas, pero al fin de cuentas el universo lograra deshacerse de él, nuestro universo nuestros mundos, todos y cada uno de ellos buscaran su completaciòn._

Un joven de cabello blanco con ropas completamente negras se encontraba en Twiligth Town, caminaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, llegando sin que nadie lo vira al gran hoyo en una de las paredes.

Al llegar al bosque tomo una marcha rápido a la mansión, y allí abrió las pesadas puertas metálicas.

El cuerpo del joven se cubrió de un aura negra, al instante levanto su mano a la derecha en la cual surgió un hermoso brillo, este empezó a tomar forma humana, y cuando el resplandor termino una joven pelinegra con ropa completamente blanca se encontraba, con la mano entrelaza al peliblanco, la llamas oscuras parecieron consumir al muchacho y se volvieron una única y pequeña flama en las manos de la joven, para luego ser absorbida en el cuerpo de esta.

Hay que avanzar… ya no hay tiempo- fue lo ultimo que atino a decir la joven antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz brillante.

_El universo siempre buscara su equilibrio… de una forma u otra… lo obtendra_


End file.
